Harry Potter and the Magic of Nature's Gift
by Messers Prongs-Lily-Prongs
Summary: I caught this idea in Biology when we were studying plants. I had to quickly jot it down in between taking notes before I was caught by Mr. Holmes. I hope you guys like it.
1. A Odd Dementers Kiss

**Harry Potter & the Magic of Nature's Gift**

_Summary-_

_I caught this idea in Biology when we were studying plants. I had to quickly jot it down in between taking notes before I was caught by Mr. Holmes. I hope you guys like it._

**An Odd Dementor's Kiss **

"This is so awesome," Ron said, "This is the best Halloween Feast I have ever had," he added. Ginny laid her head against Harry's shoulder, smiling. Then suddenly there was a big bang coming from out in the Entrance Hall and Dumbledore stood up, staring at the doors. Then Sirius ran in and ran up to the Headmaster. He whispered something to Dumbledore and then the doors came smashing down. Death Eaters came running in and the students scattered out of the way.

"Students go to your dormitories immediately!" Dumbledore yelled over the noise. Most students fled out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were fighting Death Eaters; trying to escape the Great Hall. Then all four went back to back as the Death Eaters stopped fighting and closed in around them. Then the last thing Dumbledore saw was Harry falling to his knees with his hands over his scar on his forehead. Dumbledore ran towards them with Sirius but they could not get past the ring of Death Eaters. "You're foolish Harry," said a cold voice from inside the circle, "Just like your parents. Brave but foolish," it added. The Order recognised it as Voldemort's voice and they started to become worried. Sirius ran at the wall of Death Eaters but they only shot him backwards. Remus ran to help Sirius up. Then there were screams of pain echoing through the Great Hall. Voldemort must be torturing Ginny or Hermione. Dumbledore thought. Then there was silence and a blinding white light. The Death Eaters all fell to the floor dead and in the middle were Voldemort and Harry, lying on the floor. A ball of white light was on the floor in between them. Ginny, Hermione and Ron were standing around Harry. Dumbledore walked quickly towards Harry while Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood aside. Ginny was very shaken.

"Harry sucked that thing out of his mouth," Ron said, pointing at the ball of white light on the floor. Remus and Sirius hurried towards Harry while Tonks took the other three to the Hospital Wing. Remus and Sirius looked at each other; both of their faces said: He looks like James when he's asleep. Harry was having trouble breathing but his heart rate and pulse were normal. Harry opened his eyes slowly and he started to moan in pain.

"Sirius," he moaned.

"You're alright Harry" Dumbledore said.

"No he isn't" Sirius said, pulling the right side of Harry's robes away. He pulled Harry's shirt up to find a big gash there. Harry blinked and then his eyes closed slowly as his scar started to bleed heavily. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. Harry groaned in pain from the sudden change of location and position. They walked up to the Hospital Wing where they were greeted by a scared and terrified Madame Pomfrey. When she saw Harry she gasped. "Place him here," she said, walking over to a vacant bed and she started checking Harry immediately after he was rested softly onto the bed.

"Is he alright?" Remus asked.

"He has used all his magic and his scar is bleeding heavily, I've had to put him on a drip because of how much blood he's losing and the cut in his side is being healed by potions but his organs are starting to close down," Madame Pomfrey answered, "What ever you have put this boy through Dumbledore it's killing him," she added. Sirius held the bag up.

"Do you think you can find out what this is?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Madame Pomfrey said, taking the bag. Sirius walked through the curtains to find Harry asleep. Remus followed Sirius in and they sat down in the two chairs and looked at Harry. It brang back memories of when they used to wait for James to wake up after a potions accident or a prank that had gone wrong or after a full moon. Sirius felt Harry's forehead and realised he had a high temperature. "When do you think he'll wake up?" Sirius asked, looking up at Remus with a grin.

"No Sirius! I know we used to do it when James was unconscious but betting on something as serious as this!" Remus said.

"Come on Moony!" Sirius whined, pouting, "We haven't betted on anything like this for ages. It was fun! Remember!" Sirius added. There was groan from the bed and Harry stirred. Sirius suddenly had a flash back of when James was Harry's age and he had been unconscious after being hit in the head by a bludger after a Quittich game. "Sirius?" Harry groaned painfully as he opened his eyes slowly. Sirius looked up at Remus, who nodded.

"Yes Harry," Sirius said. Harry smiled and Sirius realised instead of green eyes twinkling at him; hazel twinkled up at him. "You know I thought you were Harry not James," he added and Harry laughed weakly. His laugh reminded Remus and Sirius both of James because it sounded almost identical. "Harry," Dumbledore had come through the curtains and was smiling at Harry.

"Professor," Harry said.

"Madam Pomfrey has given you permission to come to my office once you woke up," Dumbledore said. Harry waved his hand and he was dressed in black robes. Harry followed Dumbledore with the drip needle still in his hand. Harry waved his hand over the hand with the drip needle and his hand was wrapped up in bandages. "Your wandless magic is improving Harry and I'm proud of you," Dumbledore said as they reached the gargoyle that guarded his office. "Puking Pastils," he added and the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a spiralling staircase.

"You said that my father studied wandless magic," Harry said.

"Yes he was a master at it and that's why I think you have that power and ability," Dumbledore said, stepping onto the first step and he started up the stairs. Harry followed him. They entered the office and Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, he gestured for Harry to do the same. Harry sat down in one of the chairs. "Harry I need you to tell me what you did," Dumbledore said.

"I, myself, don't know how I sucked his remaining piece of soul out through his mouth. Like a Dementor's kiss," Harry said.

"You mean this-," Dumbledore said, holding up a bag with a ball of white light inside it, "-is Voldemort's remaining soul piece," he added.

"Yes," Harry said, "Professor before I woke up I had a dream," he added.

"Explain this dream," Dumbledore said, observing Harry over his half-moon spectacles.

"There was a snake's head and a lion's head facing each other and then the lion ripped the snake's head up and then there was a voice saying something about the lion destroying the snake and getting an award for it," Harry said, "What does it mean?" he asked.

"It means you will get an award for destroying Voldemort and that award will be your greatest hearts desire," Dumbledore said.

"But my hearts desire is something impossible," Harry said.

"I'm sure what ever it is it will be granted," Dumbledore said.

"But you said that it's impossible," Harry said.

"What is the desire?" Dumbledore asked.

"That everyone who I cared for who was killed by Voldemort or Death Eaters would come back," Harry said, "That includes my parents, if you don't realise," he added.

"Yes well! We'll keep an eye out but now I think you should go back to the Hospital Wing," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Harry said, nodding his head. He stood up and left the office.

* * *

_**A/N:** I feel sympathetic towards my readers right now so I decided to start posting this story because its the closest to being finished. Sorry if it might sound like another good story that I read after I started writing this story but dseriously I did not have a clue at the time._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	2. The Lion & The Serpent

**The Lion & The Serpent **

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging Harry tightly when she saw him enter the Hospital Wing. "Are you alright?" she added, kissing Harry on the forehead.

"I'm fine Gin," Harry said, pulling her closer and smiling. Sirius stared for a while until Remus whacked him across the back of the head. Harry grinned, looking at Sirius, who folded his arms and put on an unhappy face.

"Oh Padfoot quite that face, will yah?" Harry said and then he kissed Ginny on the lips just to annoy his godfather.

* * *

"Look at this you guys," Harry said looking at the front page of the Daily Prophet. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked at it.

"Cedric Diggory alive in St. Mungos and it also says he was found two days ago in the grave yard that he was buried in, wandering around," Ron said, reading out the title.

"Harry," said a voice behind him. Harry turned around in his seat to look up at Remus. "Come with me," he added, jerking his head towards the doors. Harry got up and followed Remus out of the Great Hall and out into the grounds.

"Where are we going Moony?" Harry asked, running to catch with his father's friend. He had been given permission to call Sirius and Remus by their nicknames.

"The Potter Manor," Remus said, "You'll see why when we get there," he added when he saw Harry's confused look.

"But why do you need me?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Remus said. He unlocked the gates and walked out. Harry grabbed onto his arm and they apparated to who-knows-where.

* * *

Sirius apparated onto the crumbling steps of the house Lily and James had lived in. "Bloody hell!" he yelled as he got his balance back. He walked into the house and heard some groans, whines and moans of pain coming from the kitchen. Sirius entered the kitchen to find a man on the floor trying to fix his injuries with wandless magic but he was only causing more damage. "Prongs?" Sirius said, moving towards the man.

"Padfoot?" James said, looking up at Sirius.

"Stay still," Sirius said.

"No go get Lily and Harry, leave me," James said.

"No," Sirius said, pointing his wand at the wounds and magic streamed out of the tip and healed James's injuries. "Lily and Harry are both fine, mate," he added. Sirius helped James up and he helped him over to a chair. "Accio glasses," Sirius said, flicking his wand. A pair of glasses zoomed into his out stretched hand. "Reparo," he added, holding his wand tip to the glasses. The glasses repaired themselves and he handed them to James.

"Now stay here," Sirius said and then he left before James got a good look at him. Sirius ran up the stairs and entered Harry's old nursery to find Lily crying on the floor. "Lily?" he added, kneeling down next to her and he started to rub her back. Lily looked up at him.

"Sirius," Lily said, "He's taken Harry," she added.

"Wow Lily! Everything is alright," he said when she threw herself on him. "Come on," he added, getting up. She stood up as well and followed him to the kitchen.

"James!" Lily yelled loudly when she saw James sitting in a chair. She ran over to him and they hugged each bother tightly. "I thought he killed you," she added.

"Come on you guys, we need to get to Potter Manor," Sirius said, pointing his wand at the fire place. A fire blazed there and Sirius threw Floo Powder into the flames and then he pushed James and Lily into it and soon he jumped into the fire.

Harry and Remus appeared in front of a brick wall. Remus tapped his wand on a brick and a stone bowl appeared. Then he held a knife out for Harry to take.

"You're the only one who can do it," Remus said and Harry took the knife.

"Some guardian you are," Harry said, enclosing his hand over the blade. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he pulled on the knife. He felt a seer of pain in his left hand but ignored it. He held it over the stone bowl and let blood pour out of his hand and into the bowl. Then he waved his wand hand over the bleeding hand and soon it was wrapped up in bandages. Then the wall turned into a gate which was followed by a path that led all the way up to a gigantic house. Remus opened the gates and walked through. Harry followed him quickly. They reached the house and Remus opened the door with a wave of his wand. They entered into a huge hallway. Remus walked into a room that looked like a lounge room and Harry followed him to find an old man and woman who were sitting on the couch, asleep.

"Mrs Potter," Remus said, bending over the old woman who by the looks of it had a broken arm.

"Oh Remus," she said sounding astounded.

"Mrs Potter, could you take care of Harry for a while?" Remus asked, pointing Harry out, "While Mr Potter, could you come with me to do something?" he added.

"Of course Remus," they both said. When they left someone shot out of the fireplace very ungracefully, actually it reminded Harry of how he always ended his trips with Floo Powder.

"Bloody Hell Padfoot!" the man yelled, getting up but only to be knocked back over with the arrival of a woman.

"Sirius," she said also getting up only to be knocked back down by Sirius.

"Gotcha that time Prongs!" Sirius said, getting up. Harry stood transfixed.

"Well you know fully and perfectly well that I hate Flooing," the man said, standing up and he started to dust himself off.

"Well I know for a fact that Harry caught that from you," Sirius said.

"James language, please?" said the woman as James started swearing and calling Sirius names.

James stood up straight and saw Harry but they just stood there. "Lily, don't you usually like Flooing?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I do," Lily said, standing up straight and then she spotted Harry.

"Mum! Dad!" Harry said not wanting to believe his eyes.

"Harry?" Lily and James said at the same time. Harry ran at the two adults and hugged them tightly and frankly they did the same to him. Remus and Mr Potter came in and saw what was happening. The family parted and Remus stepped forward and hugged James like they were brothers who were saying sorry after a big fight.

Harry was glad to see Remus happy again. In fact Harry had never seen Remus truly happy before. For the first time in Harry's life he felt like he finally belonged somewhere. He was the lost direct heir of Godric Gryffindor who had been found by other heirs. James and Remus parted and Sirius came up behind James and pounced at him turning into a big black dog. James turned around just in time and turned into a stag. He reared backwards up onto his hind legs and charged at the dog. Harry then disappeared and was replaced by another but younger Stag and the dog suddenly seemed more interested in the younger stag but Harry was as good as James was. Then the dog turned back into a panting and sweating Sirius.

"Ok Harry you win," he said and the younger stag morphed back into Harry. The older stag morphed slowly into James and James had a proud grin on his face.

"That was good work Harry," James said."It's even harder work concealing it from any outsider because I'm distinguishable to anyone else," Harry said. Then Harry's stomach grumbled. "Not to mention Remus dragged me away from breakfast to open this place up," Harry added."Now Harry I did it because I can't open this place up by myself," Remus said and Harry just shrugged.

* * *

_**A/N:** Here you go guys I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	3. Attack My Family & I Attack You

**Attack My Family & I Attack You**

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked, "We went to Dumbledore but he wouldn't tell us where you went with Remus and we've been so worried about you," she added as Harry entered the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione stopped dead when she saw who was behind him. Remus, Sirius and a man who looked identical to Harry were out in the corridor.

"Don't worry Hermione! I'm perfectly fine."

"So are we going to do it now?" Sirius whispered to the unknown man.

"No, not yet," he whispered back.

* * *

"Dad, Sirius and Remus are planning to do a prank on Snape," Harry explained.

"Your dad?" Hermione said in shock.

"Yeah," Harry said, "Grandpa and Grandma are back home and Mum's in Dumbledore's office," he added, "Where as Dad wanted to meet all of my friends." "What?" Ron asked.

"Harry!" James called and Harry turned around, "We're going to have to go now, okay?" he said.

"Yep, okay," Harry said, "See yah, dad," he added, running up to his father and hugging him around the middle.

* * *

"Don't worry Harry," James said, ruffling his son's hair. The three men left and they started to walk down the corridor. Harry watched their retreating backs with a broad grin on his face.

"Severus, please stop it."

James heard it and stopped dead. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked down at the other end of he corridor to see Lily Potter and Snape walking towards them.

"Come on Lily," Snape said.

"Severus I'm going to do it and you won't like it," Lily said.

James, Sirius and Remus spun around and saw what Snape was doing.

"Hey Sniverlus, What do you think you're doing?" James yelled, rage clearly shown in his face.

"No James, I can handle this."

James stayed put because he had learned that when Lily said those things she meant them but he didn't leave. Snape was staring at James with his lip curled.

"What are you going to do Potter?" Snape said.

"For your information Sniverlus. Sirius, Remus and I are your colleges and so is Lily."

"James," Lily said, jogging towards him, "Now, don't do anything stupid," she added. Then there was a big bang and Lily spun around to find Snape hanging upside down by his ankles.

Then she saw that it was Harry who had done it.

"What? I couldn't have just let him send a curse, now could I?" Harry said, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Harry, you attacked a teacher," Hermione whispered with a stern and shocked voice into his ear.

"Who was just about to attack my family," Harry argued.

"Harry, put him down," James said, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry stared back and then flicked his wand at Snape who fell into a heap on the floor. Snape got up and glared at Harry, who just glared right back.

Then he turned to face Ron and Hermione and jerked his head upwards to the boy's dorm. They left up the stairs and James, Lily, Sirius and Remus turned around and left Snape in the corridor. James had his arm around Lily's waist and Lily had her head rested against his shoulder. Snape glared at their retreating backs until they turned the corner and disappeared.

* * *

"Come on Ron, you can do this mate," Harry said.

"No I can't Harry," Ron mumbled, "I'm just as bad as Wood was."

"No Ron, you're really good. You're just not trying hard enough," Harry said.

They were on the Quittich pitch and it was practice time.

"Try!" Harry added, shoving Ron's Quittich gloves into his hands. They mounted their brooms and kicked off to join the team in the sky again. Ron headed over to the goal hoops while Harry searched for the Snitch.

Ginny passed him with the Quaffle and she smiled at him as she flew past. Harry came to a stop and spotted the Snitch at Lavender's feet. Then it started to fly towards the goalposts. Harry shot towards it and caught it with tips of his fingers which almost slipped on the smooth object. He blew the whistle and called the team in for the end of practice. They landed just as it started to rain and they ran into the change rooms. "Good job everyone!" Harry called. They all got dressed and ran up to the castle in the rain.

* * *

In the Entrance Hall they were greeted by an unfriendly Snape. "5 points from each of you for being all wet," Snape said.

Harry's head jerked up towards the place where Snape was. Harry's fringe was plastered to his forehead and his robes and hair were drenched.

"That's not fair professor," Harry said.

"Well would you rather me higher the limit, would you?" Snape said, "And I see you've been hit by a bludger," he added, indicating Harry's cheek which was bleeding.

"Actually on the way back we ran into the Whomping Willow."

"Lost your way, did we?" Snape asked, his lip curling.

"No, it's just really difficult to find the way back to the castle when it's raining heavily," Harry said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"What's going on here?"

Snape turned around to see James and Sirius. James was the one who said it.

"It's past curfew. Why aren't you all in bed and why are you all wet?" he added.

"Sorry dad we lo-,"

"Your son claims to have accidentally led his team into the Whomping Willow on the way up to the ca-," Snape started but James's glare stopped him in mid-sentence.

"I didn't know you were meant to be patrolling the corridors tonight," Sirius stated, glaring at Snape with the same glare that James had.

"Is it really any of your business Black?" Snape said.

"Enough Snape, now get out of here, before I call the headmaster," James said. Snape left glaring at James as he walked past the two men.

"We'll take you all back to your common room," Sirius said and he and James led the way to the Gryffindor common room. When they were about half way a voice rang out from behind them.

"James!"

James and Sirius stopped dead in their tracks. They all turned around to see Lily coming towards them.

"Yes, Lily Flower," James said.

"Don't act like you do not know what's happened James," Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.

James put on a curious face but this didn't help with Lily's attitude.

"Stop James," Lily said, "I know that you know what I am talking about," she added, pointing a finger at James accusingly.

"Um, Lily! Can we deal with this later?" James asked, "Cause we're kinda in the middle of taking these kids back to their common room," he added. Then Lily, for the first time, noticed Harry and the Gryffindor Quittich team.

"What are you all doing out after curfew?" Lily asked, looking from one student to another and then her gaze rested on Harry.

Harry just smiled weakly.

"Well, we were at Quittich practice and it started raining and we lost our way and ran into the Whomping Willow," Harry said and the other team members started nodding their heads.

"Okay! I'll come with you two to make sure you do take them back," Lily said, pointing at her husband and Sirius.

"What? Are you saying we're irresponsible?" Sirius said offensively.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Lily said, going ahead. Then everyone else followed her. After a few minutes James ran to catch up with her and they held hands.

* * *

_**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it. Review Please!_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	4. Curious Harry

**Curious Harry **

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione dawdled on the way to Potions. In fact Harry was the one who was dawdling because his mother and Snape both did Potions and he always had to sit and watch Snape doing something behind his mother's back. Last lesson Harry caught Snape attempting to hold Lily's hand and James had come in at that moment with Sirius and Remus and then he had run off to Dumbledore's office to tell him about Snape's behaviour. Finally they reached the classroom and entered. When this happened Lily would just continue on with the lesson where as Snape would glare longingly at the trio wanting to take points away from Gryffindor.

As a matter of fact Lily seemed to be better at Potions than Snape was and always looked for the positive stuff that the students achieved where as Snape always looked for the negative things and the stuff they needed to be improved on. Harry also found that he was better at Potions because Snape stayed well away from him.

"Harry, do you know what that says?" Ron asked, pointing to instruction no. twelve.

"Why? Are you starting to go blind Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, I just, for some reason, can't read your mum's writing sometimes," Ron replied.

"That's the type of rubbish James complains about," Lily said from behind them, "Can you read it, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry said, partly lying.

"Good."

"Actually, I can't read that word either," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Did you just lie to your mum?" Ron asked, gaping at Harry in disbelief.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Tut-tut-tut."

"Yes Professor," Harry said, loathing clearly shown in his voice.

"You are extraordinarily like your good-for-nothing father, Potter."

"Well at least I'm not complaining," Harry said as Lily looked up.

"Severus, can you come over here and help Goyle with his potion?" Lily asked.

Snape stood up straight and walked towards the Slytherins.

"And don't let me catch you parenting Harry again. James and I are doing the best we can." she added before she walked back to the front of the class.

"Hey Potter," Malfoy's voice whispered from behind Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy back to your seat," Lily said, turning around to see Malfoy out of his seat and standing behind Harry.

"Now."

Malfoy walked back to his seat and Harry continued with his potion. Then the bell rang and Harry, Ron and Hermione left and went to Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Harry, why does Snape always try to hold your mum's hand and all that sort of stuff?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I have a feeling that it's not for a good reason."  
Then they entered the classroom and were greeted by Sirius and James.

"Good morning everyone! Remus is ill today, unfortunately, so Sirius and I will be teaching the lesson," James said.

"Prongs, do you know exactly what Moony planned for the lesson?" Sirius asked quietly and Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed quietly because they had heard Sirius say it.

"That's a good point Padfoot," James said, going a little red in the face, "How about you go and ask him?"

"What? Why me?"

James just looked at Sirius with a look that said _Do it or else._

"Alright! Alright! I'll go and ask him!"

He walked out of the classroom and disappeared.

"Umm, you can all talk while we wait for him," James said. Obviously, he really still hadn't gotten the hang of teaching yet.

When Sirius came back he had an armful of rolled up parchment.

"He wouldn't stop telling me about werewolves," he said, dropping the rolls of parchment onto the desk.

"So its werewolves today, right, well at least we know a lot about that subject" James said. Then Neville raised his hand.

"Yes Neville?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"Umm, is it true that you two became animagi illegally when you were in year five?" Neville asked, "And that you ran around with a werewolf every full moon?"

"Yes we did and still do as a matter of fact," James said.

"How do you know about that Neville?" Sirius asked.

"Harry told us."

James and Sirius looked at Harry with a meaningful look.

"Harry, you should know better than to go telling stories like that," James said.

"Sorry dad."

"Now back to werewolves," Sirius said, flicking his wand at the board where writing started to appear.

"Turn to page three hundred and one."

Everyone in the class opened there books and looked up at James and Sirius.

"What were Moony's plans?" James asked Sirius.

"Oh, yeah, right," Sirius said, picking up a small pile of parchment.

"Today, you guys will be doing a quiz on werewolves. You've got to search through the chapter in the book to find the answers to the questions" he added, as he started to hand them out.

Hermione then raised her hand.

"Yes Hermione?" Sirius enquired, with a quirked eyebrow.

"Umm, I was wondering wether this quiz is exactly about werewolves," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is, Hermione," Sirius said, looking at James awkwardly and then turning back to Hermione. "Why are you wondering that?"

"Because our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher in year two got us to do a quiz on our first lesson and they were all questions about himself," Hermione said.

"Well Hermione! Are you saying that Remus would do that because he was the one who wrote these?"

"Oh!"

When Harry got his quiz papers he went straight to the place in the chapter that would answer the first question which was: _How long ago was the Wolfspane potion made and when? _

James was watching his son with a proud look on his face. James and Sirius were walking through the class and they were helping some of them who were having trouble.

Harry finished the quiz in no time along with Ron and Hermione. So for the rest of the lesson they talked quietly. When James passed them he smiled at them and then walked over to Neville who had his hand up.

"Padfoot," James said suddenly, heading towards the back of the class.

Sirius nodded and after he had helped Malfoy with the question he walked over to James.

"What is it Prongs?"

"I want Harry to join the Marauders and it will really help him with his education," James said.

"You're joking, right, Prongs?" Sirius said.

"No I'm not," James said, glancing at Harry who was in deep conversation with his friends.

While James and Sirius were talking, Harry was telling his friends that he wouldn't mind joining the Marauders. Hermione was trying to convince him not to tell his dad, Sirius or Remus, while Ron was saying that he thought it would be a good way for Harry to get to know his father.

By the end of the lesson Hermione had given up and said the usual thing, "Well don't say I didn't warn you."

"Do you think I could join as well Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said, "But I'll ask," he added.

Harry realised that the weirdest thing about his dad, Sirius and Remus was that they always wore the Gryffindor uniform with: The Marauders and their nicknames written on their backs and their family crests on their chest underneath the Gryffindor crest but the family crests were badges and sometimes Harry saw them on the shoulder piece of their sleeves.

Sirius usually had his hiding or he wasn't wearing it at all.

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you liked it. Post back as soon as you can, please?_

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	5. James's Idea

**James's Idea **

"Moony, Prongs has the most stupidest idea I have ever heard," Sirius said, "Please tell him that he should stop talking about it?" he added as he fell into the seat next to Remus in the Great Hall.

Remus frowned with curiosity at the other end of the Great Hall at the oak doors where Lily and James were talking. James kissed Lily on the cheek and started walking to the Staff table.

"What exactly are you talking about Padfoot?" Remus said.

"I'm not telling you and if I hear James mention it, I'm going to scream," Sirius said.

"Okay," Remus said wearily, not wanting Sirius to scream he added; "I'll ask him when you're not around."

Sirius kept on glancing at Harry who was laughing at some of the jokes that Dean and Seamus were telling them.

Remus noticed this and had a thought.

"Is it about Harry?" Remus asked curiously, Sirius was about to answer when James spoke.

"Is what about Harry?" James asked, "Oh and I need to tell you something Moon-," he added but Sirius interrupted him.

"No, no, no and definitely No!" Sirius said, "You have lost your mind Prongs," he added but James continued and was ignoring Sirius's mutterings.

"I think it would be okay," Remus said slowly and Sirius's mouth dropped open.

"You're out numbered Padfoot," James said, grinning.

"But Harry might not want to join," Sirius said, getting really desperate.

"I don't know," Remus said, "Don't you remember how interested Harry was when he found out about this group?"

"You weren't meant to say that Moony," Sirius whispered slowly, sounding very dangerous and deadly.

James and Remus shrugged and James sat down and started to eat.

While Harry was having the time of his life laughing with his friends. Seamus had put a Puking Pastil into Dean's salad and Dean started puking into his plate of food. Harry looked up at his dad, Sirius and Remus and found that Sirius didn't look very happy. Harry ignored it and went back to eating his lunch.

* * *

Dumbledore watched Harry and his friends leave the Great Hall. Harry was smiling along with Ron and Hermione. They were heading to a DA meeting and the group had come out of secrecy at the start of the year.

"Headmaster?" said a voice from his right.

Dumbledore looked over to see James, Remus and Sirius there.

"You wanted to see us," James added.

"Oh yes, James I did," Dumbledore said, "I want you three to attend the DA's meeting that is on now."

"Just to make sure I have record of the progress each member has developed so that it can be put into each of their school files."

"Of course, but where is the meeting being held?" Sirius asked.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione always wait in the Entrance Hall for the teachers who will be watching the DA's progress," Dumbledore said, standing up and pointing softly towards the oak front doors where they could just see Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Because they are the leaders of the DA," Dumbledore said.

"Are you telling me that my own son is the one who teaches these kids?" James asked proudly.

"Yes James and you should be very proud of him," Dumbledore said.

James, Remus and Sirius left the Great Hall and followed the younger trio to their training space.

* * *

They walked into a clearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where there were about fifty or so kids.

"Okay everyone!" Harry said to the whole group, "Patronus's today. Let's go!"

The students each kept on producing or trying to produce Patronus's. Remus walked around in amazement as several of the kids, even second years, produced Patronus's while Harry helped those who were having trouble.

"What memory or feeling have you chosen?" Harry asked one of the new girls who had just joined.

"Getting my owl from Eyelops Owlery," the girl said.

Harry thought for a moment.

"So you're a Muggleborn?" Harry said and the girl nodded, "Not a very strong feeling. You have to dig deeper than that," he added and he moved along to a little first year that wasn't doing so well.

"I can't do it Harry," said the boy, "I'm just hopeless."

Harry just shook his head confidently.

"No, you **can** do it Travis," Harry said, "Here," he added, standing up straight and pointing his wand right ahead of him.

"Expecto Patronum" he yelled and a silver stag shot out of the end of his wand. It galloped once around the clearing and came back to Harry; he stroked it before it disappeared.

James stood there with shock written all over his face. Harry bent back down so that he was in eye level with Travis.

"I heard that your pet dog at home, Gippy, died" Harry said, "Do you miss him?" he asked and the little boy looked at his feet and nodded to them. "When was the funnest and happiest time you had with him?"

"When I got my letter, I ran around the yard with him," Travis said, suddenly beaming.

"Now do it," Harry said.

Travis raised his wand and then.

"Expecto Patronum!" Travis said and a German Shepard shot out of the tip of his wand.

"Gippy!" Travis yelled excitedly and the dog sat down in front of him.

"See you're not hopeless after all," Harry added.

Harry reminded James of Lily through his actions.

"Gippy loves you and you love him, he will protect you for the rest of your life. All you have to do is call him," Harry said.

Then he stood up straight.

"That's how my Patronus became a stag," Harry said.

"Did you have a pet stag?" Travis asked, tilting his head onto the side with a curious expression on his face.

"No," Harry said, "My father's animagus is a stag and he vowed to protect me just like Gippy did to you," he added and the little boy grinned broadly as he ran off to show his friends.

Harry looked up at his father and he smiled broadly.

"I promised that without even knowing it," James said proudly.

"Your soul hadn't gone from the world completely dad and neither did you," Harry said.

Harry then turned back to the group.

"Alright everyone, we've gone over time and good work. Keep on practicing and remember if the memories you used today didn't work, they will never work," Harry said as the bell rang from the castle.

The clearing emptied but Harry and James remained.

"Come on Prongs!" Sirius yelled from the path that led up to the castle.

"I never realised how much of me there was inside you," James said, tears wanting to spill out of his eyes.

"Dad it doesn't matter whether I'm a rule breaker or a rule follower," Harry said, "I'm a bit of both," he added, turning around and heading up the path to the castle.

James stayed there, watching his son disappear into the castle.

"James Christopher Potter," said a long and sweet voice from behind him and James's smile broadened.

"Let me guess," James said in a thinking voice, "Lily Christina Evans."

He turned around to face his wife.

"Actually, let's replace Evans with Potter, shall we?"

Lily ran up to James and he picked her up and spun her around once and then he placed her back on her feet.

Lily smiled up at him with her beautiful sparkling emerald, almond shaped eyes. Then their lips met and Lily's arms wrapped around James's neck while James's arms wrapped around her waist. Lily twirled her fore finger in his messy jet black hair and then their lips parted.

"I love you, Jamesy Bear," Lily sighed.

"Not as much as I love you, Lily Flower," James said.

They looked each other in the eye for a few minutes.

"We should really be getting to our next class," Lily said.

"Oh come on, we never even get a single decent moment on our own now," James said.

"We need to James," Lily said, "Or we'll get fired."

"We never got expelled after all of those classes we missed in seventh year," James said.

"So, that was when we were teenagers James," Lily said, "Loads of people expect us to be more mature and-," she added but James placed a finger on her lips.

"What's the harm of missing one lesson?" James asked.

"Because Harry has Potions now and if I don't go then who knows what Severus will do," Lily said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" James said, running up the dirt path. It started to rain heavily and then half way up the muddy path James's side started to sear with pain, he slipped on the mud, hit his head on a rock and became unconscious.

"James!" Lily said worriedly, trying to wake him up. Lily stood up straight and sent a Patronus to get Sirius or Remus.

Remus and Sirius were teaching a fifth year class of Gryffindors and Slytherins when a silver doe appeared in the room, facing Sirius and Remus. Remus stood up from his chair, looking worried and Sirius just tilted his head and looked at it strangely.

"Get Dumbledore and come outside, quickly," the doe said before it disappeared. Remus and Sirius looked at each other with worried faces and then they ran out of the classroom.

"You can all talk until we get back," Remus said before he left.

They ran to the Headmaster's office and said the password before they ran up the stairs and entered the office without knocking.

"Professor, something's happened," Sirius said breathlessly.

Dumbledore stood up quickly and then he followed the two into the grounds.

* * *

_**A/N:** Tell me what you think._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	6. The New Gryffindor Quittich Captain

**The New Gryffindor Quittich Captain**

"Severus, could Harry come with me please?" Dumbledore said, opening the door to the Potions classroom.

Snape seemed to be on the verge of shouting something at Harry. Harry got up and left the class with the Headmaster before Snape could answer with a 'no'.

"Harry a little while ago did your right side hurt?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes it did Professor," Harry said a little confused.

Soon he realised that Dumbledore was leading him to the Hospital Wing.

"What's happened Professor?" Harry asked when they stopped outside the Hospital Wing and Dumbledore turned to face him.

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey wants to check if there is something different in your health, okay?" Dumbledore said.

Harry gulped and then nodded.

Dumbledore opened the doors and led Harry down to where a curtain was drawn around one of the beds. When they got close enough Harry heard the voices of Sirius, Remus and his parents. He rounded the corner to find his dad in the bed.

James's happy expression dropped when he saw Harry.

"Lily, can you help Madame Pomfrey, who seems to not be here, and search Harry for the Mark?" Dumbledore asked and Lily nodded as she stood up. She walked over to a bench right at the end of the Wing.

"Harry, can you take your cloak off?" Lily asked, "And then sit up here."

Harry took his cloak off and sat up on the bench. Lily pulled the right side of Harry's uniform up to reveal a copy of the Dark Mark. "Oh my gosh!" Lily said, running her finger down it. Harry winced painfully. Lily then picked up a needle and injected it into the mark.

"Well Professor, he does have it" Lily said.

Dumbledore looked sadly down at his feet.

"Could someone please explain what is going on here?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Lily said, "When your father and I were almost nineteen Voldemort marked both of us with the Dark Mark but on our right side which is where real enemies of him and his Death Eaters are marked. Mine has worn out because I was pregnant with you but James's is still very strong."

"And that explains?" Harry said still confused.

"You've been marked as an enemy of him and his Death Eaters," James said from over on his bed.

"But Voldemort's dead, isn't he?" Harry said.

"Yes Harry, he's dead but the Death Eaters are still at a high rage," Sirius said, "And to the Death Eaters and Voldemort anyone who is an offspring of at least one parent who has been marked as an enemy when that offspring reaches sixteen years old, they receive the mark as well."

"How do you know all this?" Remus asked him curiously.

"Ahhh! Moony, my good-for-nothing little brother was a Death Eater," Sirius said.

"Oh yeah," Remus said.

"But the offspring only gets the mark if there are still Death Eaters at large or if Voldemort is still alive," Sirius continued.

"So what happened to dad?" Harry asked.

"Our marks sometimes still burn. That's also the same with everyone else who is marked as an enemy but the main reason for these times are when another person gets marked as well," James said, "Mine definitely hurt and it hurt so much because the person who got marked was very close to me," he added, "I don't know if Lily's hurt though."

"Mine did hurt but not as much as James's because now my mark doesn't hurt as much," Lily said.

* * *

Harry started moaning in his sleep from the pain the Dark Mark was causing him. Harry had to stay in the Hospital Wing for a few days. Then he felt soft fingers start to run across where Harry knew the mark was burned into his skin. Harry's eyes opened slowly to find his dad beside him.

They smiled softly at each other for a while.

"You should be helping Sirius and Remus teach classes," Harry said.

"Nah! I'm too worried about you," James said, "Anyway Lily and I are having turns staying here with you," he added.

Harry looked confused.

"Because you see only family members can calm the pain down but Lily nor I can do it to each other because we are not of the same bloodline."

Harry nodded fully understanding now just as the doors opened to reveal Sirius who quickly ran up the wing and hid behind James.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked as Snape suddenly came in covered in what smelled like fungi. Harry, James and Sirius wrinkled their noses when the smell reached them.

"Black, you'll pay for this!" Snape yelled, "Once I tell the Headmaster you will be-," he added.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try and get me fired," Sirius said.

"Oh and I think you should have a shower before you go and tell Albus, Sniverlus" James said, "Because you really reek."

"Alright, that's it Potter," Snape said, pulling his wand out and pointing it at James's chest.

James raised his eyebrows and a grin appeared on his face.

"Are you challenging me to a duel Sniverlus?" James asked.

"What does it look like?" Snape said.

"You didn't learn anything while we were students here, did you?" James said, "After you lost countless duels with me."

"You don't scare me Potter," Snape said.

"Well I hate to say this but I can't duel you because I promised Lily that I wouldn't," James said, "And I'm not one to break promises," he sighed.

James turned around to start asking Sirius what he had done quietly. When Snape shot a curse at James's back but James whipped around, pulling his wand out and he blocked the curse.

"Sniverlus, if you do that again I swear that you will regret it," James muttered angrily through gritted teeth.

Harry looked from his dad to Snape and then back again. When James was satisfied that Snape wouldn't do anything he turned back around to talk to Sirius. Suddenly Snape threw a dagger at James's back and James turned around but before he could stop the dagger it stabbed him in the chest.

Sirius's eyes grew smaller with hatred as he caught James and placed him gently on the floor. Then Sirius straightened up and raised his wand and pointed it at Snape's chest. Then next second Snape was put under the full-body bind curse. Sirius heaved James over to a bed and put him on it.

Then Lily entered the Wing, "Okay what is going on here?"

Then she saw Sirius sliding a dagger out of James's chest. She turned back to Snape and then at Harry before hurrying over to Harry, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "Are you okay honey?" she asked, taking Harry into a hug, "What happened Sirius?" she asked, looking up from Harry.

"That git threw this dagger at James," Sirius said, holding the dagger up, "He wanted to duel him but Prongs didn't want to," he added.

"Shh, Harry," Lily sighed because Harry started to moan in pain. Lily started to massage the dark mark.

She moved some of his hair behind his ear.

"Dumbledore will hear about this Severus," Lily said when the full-body bind wore off and she started humming as she stroked Harry's hair.

Then the doors opened and Dumbledore came in as if on queue.

"I heard a bit of commotion down here," Dumbledore said.

"Professor-," Snape started but Dumbledore held a hand up to silence him.

Lily turned around and Dumbledore could tell what had happened.

"Severus, I am really disappointed in your behaviour," Dumbledore said and Lily started stroking Harry's hair again.

"Come to my office please and we'll talk."

* * *

_**A/N: **Tell me what you think._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


	7. End of Another Year at Hogwarts

**End of Another Year At Hogwarts **

Harry was back walking around the hallways and corridors, holding Ginny's hand only a few days later. Everyone now knew too well that Professor James Potter and Snape were enemies and if you said anything nice about Snape or even said something about him being better at teaching than James, Sirius and Remus in their classroom you would get points taken off your house and if you continued with it than you would get a weeks worth of detention.

Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors never said Snape's name in class but Harry kept daydreaming and falling asleep during most of them. Harry tried to stay awake while he made a potion in Potions class but he kept on dozing off. Lily was not in the classroom and Harry started to get worried about her.

Snape kept trying to find something bad to say about his potion but it seemed that Harry had finally gotten his mum's talent in potion making.

"So Harry, where do you think your mum is?" Ron asked him.

"Probably snogging dad somewhere," Harry said sleepily and then they started to laugh quietly.

"Watch what you say Mr. Potter," Snape's drawling voice said from behind him which made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stick up.

"Yes Professor, but of course, I can just tell mum that you've been parenting me again," Harry said with his father's grin plastered on his face.

"Get on with your work," Snape snapped.

Harry grinned even more as he continued with his potion.

He finished the potion and had ten minutes left until the end of the lesson. When the bell rang Harry got up to go but then.

"Potter, stay behind," Snape's voice said and Harry hung back.

"Yes Professor," Harry said.

"I'd suggest that you better watch your tongue, otherwise I'll tell your parents," Snape said.

"Well dad wouldn't actually do anything and all mum would do is get angry," Harry said, "So why would they punish me?" he added, turning to leave.

* * *

The whole school were in the Great Hall for the last dinner at Hogwarts before a large majority of the students went home for the Christmas break. Harry was excited; he had only ever stayed at either Hogwarts or The Burrow during the holidays but this year he would be going to his own place that he could call _Home_.

The Hall was full chattering students as they ate happily, excited that it was finally Christmas. There was another thing Harry was excited about, getting presents. He had no doubt that James had gotten him something that was Quittich related. Though, James was still at St. Mungos who had been injured in a fight with Death Eaters on a call with the Order but was allowed to come home for the holidays, which was a surprise for Harry.

* * *

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione got on the train and talked all the way to Platform nine and three-quarters.

"What do you think you'll be doing Harry?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I don't know, I'll probably be spending a lot of time visiting dad at St. Mungos, why?"

"Because I mean my parents have met Ron's parents and I think yours should meet mine," Hermione suggested.

"That's a great idea, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "We could all get together at Harry's place for Christmas lunch or something."

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Harry replied, "I'll ask."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Hermione answered, confirming the obvious.

"This Christmas is probably going to be my most spoiled Christmas ever," Harry exclaimed quietly.

* * *

When they got off Harry was greeted by Sirius and Remus.

"Hey Harry," Sirius said, giving Harry a big hug, "Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded in reply.

"See you soon Harry!" Ron yelled, from over where his family were. Ginny ran up to Harry and hugged him.

"Have a good Christmas Harry," she said.

"You too, Gin," Harry said, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Okay mate, time to go" Sirius said, hurrying Harry away. They ran through the barrier and entered an empty side alley in the street. Remus made Harry's trunk smaller and he put it into his pocket.

"Okay Harry, we're going to fly back, okay?"

Sirius started moving his wand in some complex looking movements. They mounted their brooms and kicked off. It felt like ages until they finally landed on the ground in front of the Potter Manor. Sirius rung the doorbell and Lily answered it.

"Hey Harry," Lily said and they hugged each other, "James!" she called over her shoulder and Harry watched in amazement and joy as his dad came limping out of the lounge room with a walking stick.

"Hey kiddo," James said, smiling weakly and Harry ran to him and clung onto him in a hug.

"I thought you would still be at St. Mungo's," Harry said, parting from the hug.

"Nah," James said, shaking his head, "They said I could come home for Christmas."

"Is that my grandson?" said Christopher, coming out of the lounge room and taking Harry into a big hug. They parted as Chelsey came out of the same room and she wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Welcome home, sweetheart."

* * *

"Harry!" James called, walking up the staircase slowly and carefully. He was still slightly limping but that didn't matter to him. Sirius and Remus were behind him, shaking their heads and rolling their eyes.

"Prongs you're not going to find him, besides he could be under the cloak" Sirius said.

"I don't think so Padfoot" James said.

"Come on Prongs, give up like we have" Sirius said.

"No I am determined to find him this time" James said, "Do you two have any suggestions of where he is?" he asked.

"Why don't we try the kitchens?" Sirius suggested, rubbing his stomach, "While we get something to eat because I am starving" he added.

"I never thought I'd be doing this but, for once, I agree with Padfoot," Remus said, "We've been through every hiding place that we can find or think of, even ones a four year old could use," he added.

"Not to mention we used to use most of them when we were kids," Sirius said, "I'm starting to think that Harry's found a new one that we didn't find when we were kids," he added.

"Well I know that there isn't any that we don't know about because I explored this house from top to bottom and I started it at four years old," James said, walking to the right wall to lean back against it. "And I know that there are no hiding places in this house that I don't know OF!" James said but before he was finished his say he had leaned against the wall and the wall fell away causing him to land on his butt on the ground.

"Dad," Harry's voice said from above him.

"What the ****?" Sirius said, starring into the new hiding place. "Where on earth did this one appear from?" he asked. Then he saw Harry helping James up. "You found this place and you didn't tell us about it?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Sirius you don't tell people where you hide in hide-and-go-seek," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Dad found it the same way I did," Harry said, "I didn't know any of the good hiding spots that you guys don't know about and when I leaned against the wall to think. BAMM! The wall disappeared and I fell in," Harry added.

"Yeah you should have told us about it," Sirius said.

"No way! Then you guys would have found me earlier," Harry said, "And the whole point of the game is to stay hidden. You're lucky dad is as stubborn as he always is and not giving up like you two always do," he added. James glared dangerously at Harry but he was saved by Lily's voice calling for them from downstairs for dinner. Harry grinned sheepishly and then ran down the stairs quickly. He ran past his mother, who stared after him curiously. Then James, Sirius and Remus came down the stairs. James seemed a bit grumpy so Lily decided to fix it.

"What's wrong Jamesy Bear?" Lily asked, causing James to grin. When he reached the bottom he put his arms around Lily's waist and Lily put her arms around his neck. Sirius and Remus ignored them and left them alone. "So what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Does it matter?" James replied. Then they started to kiss. Harry ducked his head around the Dining room doorway. Then he entered the room again.

"It seems we're going to have dinner late tonight," he mumbled.

"What?" Sirius asked from beside him and Harry pointed at the hallway with his thumb, where he knew his parents were kissing. Sirius barked a loud laugh and started to chuckle. Remus stared at Sirius with a concerned look on his face, by the looks of it he hadn't understood what Harry had meant.

"Prongs! Can you and Lily leave that business for later?" Sirius called out to the hallway. Then Lily and James came into the room, grinning.

**The End**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Sadly another has to come to an end. Sorry about taking so long guys but read my other stories I'm sure you will like them just as much._

_Messers Prongs/Lily/Prongs_


End file.
